VeggieTales Favorite Stories! (My Version)
This is my version of VeggieTales Favorite Stories! ('98-'99). Cast: *Bob the Tomato - Larry the Tomato (Drawn Together!) *Larry the Cucumber - Larry the Cucumber (LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures) **Larry-Boy - Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) *Junior Asparagus - Claire Asparagus (The VeggieTales Show) *Archibald Asparagus - Dad Asparagus (The VeggieTales Show) *Jimmy Gourd - Grover (Sesame Street) *Jerry Gourd - Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) *Mr. Lunt - Dr. Teeth (The Muppets) *Mr. Nezzer - Grandma Nezzer (The VeggieTales Show) *Goliath - Apollo Gourd (The VeggieTales Show) *Fib - Red Fib (The VeggieTales Show) *Madame Blueberry - Merida (Brave) Episodes: #Larry and Larry's Favorite Stories! ('98 Lyrick Studios Release) #*Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ('94 Word Entertainment Release) #**VeggieTales Theme Song ('93) #**Countertop Intro #**Tales from the Crisper #**Silly Songs with Larry: The Water Buffalo Song #**Larry and the Lions' Den #**QWERTY Closer #**End Credits #*God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!? ('94 Word Entertainment Release) #**VeggieTales Theme Song ('94) #**Countertop Intro #**The Grapes of Wrath #**The Forgive-O-Matic #**Larry's Lagoon #**QWERTY Closer #**End Credits #*Are You My Neighbor? ('95 Word Entertainment Release) #**VeggieTales Theme Song ('94) #**Countertop Intro #**The Story of Flibber-O-Loo #**Silly Songs with Larry: Hairbrush Song #**The Monsters Must Be Crazy! #**QWERTY Closer #**End Credits #More of Larry and Larry's Favorite Stories! ('98 Lyrick Studios Release) #*Larry, Claire & Larry ('95 Word Entertainment Release) #**VeggieTales Theme Song ('94) #**Countertop Intro #**Larry, Claire & Larry Part 1 #**Silly Literature with Larry: My Love's Like A Red Rose #**Larry, Claire & Larry Part 2 #**QWERTY Closer #**End Credits #*Claire and the Giant Gourd ('96 Word Entertainment Release) #**VeggieTales Theme Song ('94) #**Countertop Intro #**Claire and the Giant Gourd Part 1 #**Silly Songs with Larry: I Love My Lips #**Claire and the Giant Gourd Part 2 #**QWERTY Closer #**End Credits #*Cyborg! and the Red Fib from Outer Space! ('97 Word Entertainment Release) #**VeggieTales Theme Song ('94) #**Countertop Intro #**Cyborg! and the Red Fib from Outer Space! #**QWERTY Closer #**Cyborg Music Video #**End Credits #Elmo's Favorite Stories! ('99 Lyrick Studios Release) #*A Very Silly Sing-Along! ('97 Word Entertainment Release) #**Larry's Workout Video! #**VeggieTales Theme Song ('94) #**I Can Be Your Friend #**Lagoon Song #**Silly Songs with Larry: The Water Buffalo Song #**God Is Bigger #**Larry's Home Improvement Video! #**Silly Songs with Larry: I Love My Lips #**Oh, NO! #**Stand Up! #**Silly Songs with Larry: Hairbrush Song #**The New and Improved Bunny Song #**Larry's Success Video! #**Silly Songs with Larry: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything #**End Credits #*Larry and the Big Wall! ('97 Word Entertainment Release) #**VeggieTales Theme Song ('98 with '93 Audio/White Segments) #**Countertop Intro #**Larry and the Big Wall! Part 1 #**Silly Songs with Larry: Song of the Cebu #**Larry and the Big Wall! Part 2 #**QWERTY Closer #**End Credits #*Madame Merida ('98 Word Entertainment Release) #**VeggieTales Theme Song ('98) #**Countertop Intro #**Madame Merida Part 1 #**Love Songs with Dr. Teeth: His Cheeseburger #**Madame Merida Part 2 #**QWERTY Closer #**End Credits Gallery: Larrythetomato.jpg|Larry the Tomato as Bob the Tomato Larrythecucumbercartoon.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Larry the Cucumber Claireasparagus.jpg|Claire Asparagus as Junior Asparagus Dadasparagus.jpg|Dad Asparagus as Archibald Asparagus Grover.jpg|Grover as Jimmy Gourd Momzucchini.jpg|Grandma Nezzer as Mr. Nezzer Category:VeggieTales Category:Spoofs Category:VeggieTales Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs